The PSIC provides communication between research institutions, zoological parks, and domestic breeding colonies, for the efficient sharing of nonhuman primates and their tissues and for the exchange of equipment and services. Program activities include referrals by telephone, letter, e-mail and fax, and publication of New Listings, which lists available and wanted primates, tissues, cadavers, equipment, and services. Long-term, continuing programs are published in a separate bulletin, Continuing Listings, which serves as a resource guide for researchers. New Listings is published twice monthly, and Continuing Listings appears every second month. The September 1996 edition of Continuing Listings, the "Annual Resource Guide," included listings from commercial primate suppliers, equipment and transportation companies, and other non-research institution subscribers. At the end of 1997, the PSIC had 585 subscribers and participants. The PSIC database, maintained on an IBM-compatible PC, includes >700 active listings for animals, tissues, suppliers, services, equipment, and other primate resources. In 1996, >740 referral requests were received and the PSIC was able to provide an average of five sources per request. In all, 2,857 animals were placed, with 462 facilities and >500 researchers, veterinarians, and colony/zoo managers participating in the network. In addition, >50 requests for tissue were satisfied, representing at least 1,826 specimens acquired, sent, or shared. These numbers do not reflect the actual number of animals or tissues placed directly between institutions as a result of advertisements or notices in PSIC bulletins. The PSIC established a website that includes information about the program, subscription forms, taxonomy, and links to other websites that answer questions concerning regulations, laws, and primate trade. The PSIC serves a vital conservation function by providing a network for sharing and exchanging nonhuman primate resources between institutions.